The Crown of Anubis
by LoverOfBooks00
Summary: Nina Martin, a mastermind art thief that has never been caught before returns to Anubis House for some unfinished business. But Colton Scott, the brilliant son of the Sheriff, may have a chance at catching her once and for all. But with one little problem, something is going on in Anubis House that is much bigger than Nina, Colton, and the police. Can they stop the madness? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my second story on here and I just want to say that I hope you like it and that you read and please review if you like it! Any questions, PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Do you know where I could find the ladies room?" she asked the tour guide, giving him the smirk that could win over anyone.

"Well, you aren't really supposed to leave your tour…" the tour guide, Nick, his name tag read, sighed and you could see the gears in his brain turning, trying to find a good way to fix the situation.

"Please, I need to freshen up just a bit," she smiled and bit her lip, batting her eyelashes at him. In that moment I knew that he would melt and let her go. Her charm was irresistible. Nobody has ever said no to her, and nobody ever would.

"Fine, but be quick about it. There is one straight down that hallway, last door at the end of the hallway on your right," Nick whispered to her.

"Thank you so much," she put her hand on his shoulder as his face burned a bright red. "I'll be back before you know it," she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. I didn't think it was possible for his face to turn any darker shade of red but it did. As she slipped out of the cluster of people, Nick directed them towards a hallway on the left.

"Now, onto my favorite artist, Vincent Van Gogh," the group started to shuffle forward. I shoved my hands in my pockets, acting like I was digging around for something as I lagged behind the group. I made sure nobody from the group was watching as I expertly shot around the corner and through the door that she had just disappeared through.

As I burst through the door, smoke surrounded me. I coughed and struggled to grab my sunglasses from inside my jacket pocket. Choking, I finally grabbed them and slipped them on. I felt the familiar click as they fastened themself around my face. I felt for the small button on the side and pressed on it until my vision was cleared. I took my handkerchief out of my breast pocket and put it to my mouth. I instantly felt my breathing return to normal.

"Look, nobody is here to hurt you," I yelled out, slowly stepping closer to the room that she went into. "I just want to ask you a few questions, that's all. I promise," I was in kicking range of the door. She still hadn't answered. I knew what I had to do.

I took deep breaths, trying to stay as silent as possible. I had no idea what would be on the other side.

"Alright, I'm coming in. Don't run," I braced myself and aimed my foot to the left of the lock. I put all my strength into the kick and the wooden door flew open. My sunglasses adjust to the sudden light. I look around, expecting to not find her and find an open window or something, but instead I find her. She was standing against the wall, just smiling at me with her perfect smile. Her eyes were crinkling at the corners, just the way I love it. Her perfect sea green eyes were filled with humor.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said quietly.

"I know," her voice was like pure sugar. It was soft and smooth. It was like music to my ears.

"You know, I admire you," I said, taking another step towards her. All I could think about was running my rough hands through her smooth, light brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders so perfectly. She looked at me in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together.

"You're amazing," I said, all of the month of work that I spent learning everything about her with my dad started resurfacing in my brain. "The way that you steal the artwork in a unique way every single time. You are so cunning and gorgeous that it hurts. I cannot take my eyes off of you. You are perfect and I can't help myself from taking every single case that even mentions you in it. Your work is amazing. I know that is terrible to say since I'm a cop, but I can't help myself,"

"You're probably the only person that thinks that," she said giving me a small smile.

"I don't know, but it's the truth. Look, if you just come with me you won't get hurt—" she cut me off.

"No, I don't get caught. I never will. I am Nina Martin and I am the ultimate art thief."

* * *

**Alright that is the prologue! If you like it please tell me so I can write more! Please leave reviews and favorite it and follow it and do everything you want to do with it pleaseee I beg of you! Thank you! R&R!**

**-LoverOfBooks00**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey guys, here is chapter one for anyone that is reading!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**One Year Later**

"Sheriff Seghers, where is your son?" I looked up at the approaching figure, clad in the usual all black uniform of the police force.

"Present," I hopped up out of my seat before my dad could even take a breath.

"Chief Sanders wants to see you," the officer, Matthew Buzz, told me with his nice smile. His shaved head and tall, muscular build usually frightened people, but he is one of the nicest, and ditsiest, people I know. I was taken aback that the Chief wanted to see me. I usually just went in there when Dad had a case to discuss but she never wanted to see me in particular.

I glanced at Dad, hoping he would say something. He just smirked at me with amusement written all over his face.

"Better hurry," he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head while giving me a nasty smile. He knew I was in trouble of some sort.

"Just follow me, Colton," Matthew said, weaving in and out in between desks.

"Do you know if she was mad or anything? Because I didn't do anything, or I don't think I did. But if I did do something bad, do you think she would get really mad or just—" I started talking fast. I always talked fast when I got nervous. It was a bad habit. Matthew turned around and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa, calm down there. You're talking as fast as the speed of light back there, Colton. I don't think you did anything wrong, and she didn't look mad, so everything is fine," Matthew turned back forward after giving me a small smile and started leading me to the Chief's office.

"Here we are," Matthew stepped aside as I faced the towering, glass double doors.

"Chief of Police Natalie Sanders" read the front of the right door. I took a deep breath and pressed open the doors.

A blast of cold air greeted me as I stepped into the large room that was Chief Sander's office.

"Hi there, Chief," I looked at her as she sat in her swivel chair behind her ginormous desk.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Seghers," I started pulling at the fabric of my white "Stark Academy Track & Field" and adjusting the buttons on my navy and white plaid shirt that I use as a jacket. My gray cut-off at the knee shorts felt soft under my nervous touch.

I nodded as I moved toward the two brown, leather seats in front of Chief's desk. I gingerly took a seat and put my right ankle over my left knee, clasping my hands in my lap.

"Well, Mr. Seghers, this may come as a surprise to you—" Chief started, grabbing a pale yellow file from off of her desk.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was supposed to come too," a voice called out from the back of the room as the door to her office swung open.

"Yeah, men neither," another voice, more familiar, came from the door too. I twisted my body and saw my father, standing rigid and silent by the door with his mouth in a straight line. I never knew how he could be laughing and happy one minute then stiff and serious the next. I don't think I could ever do that.

"Are you telling him now?" the other voice came from the Head Detective of the station, Juliet Masterson. Her golden blonde hair fell around her shoulders in waves. Her twinkling bright blue eyes looked at me with concern and worry, which puzzled me because she usually looked at me with a sort of amusement and intrigue. She was only a few years older than me and every day I hoped that she would end up falling for me. I would forever have a high school crush on Juliet Masterson.

"Hey, Jules!" I said brightly like I did every day when I saw her. Every day she would smile and shake her head and say, "Hi, Colton," but not today. Today she barely even glanced my way.

"Okay, tell me what? Why is everyone acting so secretly? Tell me," I burst up from the chair and stared Chief straight in the eyes.

"We want you for a case," she said bluntly.

"What?" I asked, stepping back and relaxing my shoulders. "What case?" Chief Sanders sighed.

"It has to do with Nina Martin, the art thief that you encountered last year in the museum," Chief informed me. "Do you remember that?"

I had a hard time _not_ remembering the time I came face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I remember the way her luscious light brown hair tumbled down her shoulders, curling at the ends. I saw the images in my brain of her looking at me with that smirk of hers. I reminisce the way that she looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"What has she done this time?" I asked as I snap back into reality.

"Well, you know how we have a tracker on her, but we can never pinpoint her exact location?" I nodded. "She has been in this new location for at least two weeks. That sparked an interest in me, so I checked it out. She is in England; Liverpool, England to be exact. She has been at a boarding school there called Amun Boarding School. But the weird thing is, she went there two years earlier as a freshman and a sophomore, right before all of the heists started happening. That means she will be friends with some of these kids," Chief had the file she had been looking at earlier in her hands now and was standing right in front of me.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say. My mind was racing.

"I know," then there was silence.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Chief?" I inquired after a few seconds.

"I want you to go undercover at the school as a student and then finally bust her once and for all. Are you in?" Chief looked at me. She looked at me with such desperation and hope that I could not look at her. I glanced over at Jules; she looked at me with hope in her sparkling blue eyes too.

"Alright, I'm in,"

"Are you sure?" I could feel her hot breath against my face. I felt the sting of the last time I came face to face with the thief only one year ago. She had slipped straight through my fingers like sand.

"Yes ma'am. I am gonna prove myself to you,"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You think I'm just gonna let you send my son into a dangerous undercover case in which he doesn't have any training whatsoever?" I heard my father's voice from behind me. He sounded urgent and in shock.

"Yes," Chief said emotionless. "Harry, he will be fine. I will direct him through an earpiece. It will all be okay, I promise. If I think at least one thing is the least bit wrong, he will be taken out of there," Chief reassured my dad. I really wanted to do this; I was not about to let him take it from me.

"It's my choice, dad. I want to do it," I piped up. Everyone looked at me. My father sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I want daily reports from you," he said with velocity.

"Yes sir," I said and smiled. "I'll be fine, Dad," I said quietly so only he could hear me. "Well, are we gonna get this started or what?"

* * *

16 hours later, I had finally arrived at the airport in Liverpool.

"Here is Nina's file and the case file, keep it well-hidden. If someone finds it, you're done for," Chief Sanders seemed hesitant to put the pale yellow folder in my hands. We were all sitting in the cab that would take me to the boarding school. We brought you to this school year early so you could find and make allies and _maybe_, just maybe bring them in on the project. But don't do anything without asking first," Chief said, talking very slowly as if I were a child.

"Got it. Check with you on anything," I nodded my head. "So who am I? Do I get a fake name?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Going undercover seemed like a lot of work, but it was also fun.

"Right," Chief shuffled through some papers and then grabbed another pale yellow folder. "You're name is Colton Scott, eighteen years old, came from America on a scholarship so you are going to have to kind of keep up with your schoolwork, you are a Senior here at Amun Boarding School, you are six feet tall, 157 pounds, blue eyes, and light brown hair, and you are staying at Anubis House," Chief informed me. I took a deep breath, trying to remember it all.

"Relationship status?" I asked quietly, not wanting anyone else in the car to hear me.

"Single," Chief said through her teeth. I nodded, looking out of the window as we drove on. "Here is your earpiece," she showed me some microchip thing. "Wear it at all times, it is waterproof so you never have to take it off," Chief, once again, spoke to me slowly. "Here is your file," she handed me the stack of papers in the folder she had been reading off of. "You're ready to go when we get there," she gave me a pained smile. I could tell she didn't like the idea of leaving me in there alone.

"You ready?" my father was on the right side of me while Jules was on the left.

"Yeah, I guess. I've never been undercover before so it's weird, but I'll get the job done," I wasn't so much as reassuring my dad, it was more as reassurance for me.

"You'll do fine," Jules piped up, giving me a smile. "I believe in you,"

I felt my cheeks start to flame up and I rubbed my face so she couldn't see them that well.

"Thanks, Jules," I managed to mumble out.

"You will do fine, I know it," my father patted my knee and gave me one of his famous crooked grins.

"Here," the cabbie announced as the car slowed down to a stop.

"Alright, I'll be in touch," I said and shook hands with the Chief and my dad. When I got to Jules, I stuck my hand out to shake it but she swatted it away and pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked and stood rigid for a couple seconds before I reacted and kissed her back. I gently put my hands on either side of her smooth skin. When she finally pulled away, I was still in shock.

"That doesn't mean I like you, it was because this is dangerous and you needed a boost, now go get her," My eyes were still wide in surprise and pleasure as she pushed me out of the car. I didn't even register what I was doing until the cab sped away from me, kicking up dust in my face. I coughed and sputtered, waving my hands in front of me to try and clear the dust. I grabbed my duffle bag and threw it over my shoulder and started walking down the cobblestone path, looking for the House of Anubis.

* * *

**Okay, that is the end of chapter one! I know it was boring. It was just a filler chapter though! Colton gets to meet everybody next chapter yesss**

**ATTENTION: I should've mentioned this earlier but in this story, it is basically like a season four because Nina comes back and stuff so yes she was gone last year, but Amber never left. Willow is in this story also. Any questions, PM me please!**

**Thanks again! _Please review, favorite, follow, etc!_**

**-LoverofBooks00**


	3. Chapter Two

**ATTENTION: Hey guys… I don't know if anyone is reading so if you are please review, favorite, follow the story. If I don't think anyone is reading then I'm just gonna quit writing it altogether so please just send a quick review if you like it! It would mean the world to me! Please just R&R!**

**Chapter Two**

The path seemed to never end. Anubis House was the very last house on the path, which was very unfortunate. By the time I saw the golden letters etched into the black plaque that hung from above the door, I was drenched in sweat, my hair plastered onto my forehead, and my feet ached. I was breathing pretty normally though. I was pretty in shape, in my opinion.

"Colton?" I heard a voice. It was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I did a 360 spin, looking for the source. "Colton, it's Chief Sanders. I'm talking through your earpiece." My cheeks heated up.

"Oh, right," I remembered all the information about the earpiece. You had to press a button for the person on the other end to be able to hear you.

"Just making sure they worked. Be safe, over and out," then silence. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Was I honestly ready for this? I haven't even had any training. Before I could bring myself down anymore, a voice, a real one, came from behind me.

"Yeah, I know… it's really creepy," I whirled around, slightly surprised at the sudden appearance of the girl. She had thin, dark brown hair that hung straight down to beneath her shoulders. Her big brown doe eyes had a slight spark in them; a curious spark.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said, glancing up at the house once more. It's dark shadow looming over us like death.

"I'm guessing you're new here?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah… I'm Colton Scott," I set down my duffel bag and stuck out my hand.

"Joy Mercer," her small hand fit into mine as I gently shook her hand, flashing her one of my famous small half smiles.

"Another American, huh?" she laughed and went to grab her bag again.

"Sorry, I could use my best Britist accent though, if you wanted," I shrugged. ""Ello there, mate. Would you be ever so kind and go and get some tea an crumpets?" I continued on to do an utterly terrible impression of my best British accent. Joy stood silent, looking at me with an indescribable expression. My face contorted into embarrassment and I felt my cheeks go red.

"I—I'm sorry if that insulted you. I know it was terrible, I just…" I stammered. Finally, she burst into a fit of laughter and my stomach unclenched. Finally, I had stopped laughing enough to grab my bags and Joy's bags, much to her protest and make my way up the steps. We were both still laughing as we entered Anubis House.

* * *

The main hall was littered with dozens of suitcases all in a jumble of different colors. I almost fell over a suitcase, but caught myself just in time.

"Wonder where everyone is," she said aloud, but more to herself than to me. We suddenly heard a burst of laughter come to left side of us through two wooden doors.

"Maybe there?" I pointed at the door and shrugged.

"Oh, wow, good job," she said sarcastically, but still gave me a smile. I set all of Joy's and mine bags down as we weaved our way through the bags. I saw Joy hesitate, her hand twitched before touching the doorknob. This perked my interest.

"Hey, it's okay… whatever you're worried about," I gave her a reassuring smile before I heard her take an almost inaudible deep breath and push the doors open with a WOOSH.

We stepped through the doors, facing around twenty eyes staring at us. I glanced around the room. Some eyes were curious at the sight of us, and others were filled with apprehension, but only one set of eyes stood out to me. They were the same deep sea green that I had stared into and fell in love with only a year before. Her eyes had the same inquisitive, yet omniscient spark that I realized the pictures didn't do justice of. Her hair was pretty much the same, still perfect. It still fell down her shoulders in twists. She had a huge smile on her face that lit up the entire room. Her laugh lines that had begun to fade last year were just now beginning to come back.

"Hey guys!" Joy exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. I blinked, snapping out of the old memories of Nina. I heard a chorus of 'hey' and 'hi' as I stood there awkwardly, feeling my phone in my right pocket start vibrating. I pull it out halfway and see 'Jules' with a bunch of emojis beside her name pop up on my screen. I decide to take it and let Joy catch up with her old friends.

"Hey, sorry, I have to take this," I said and back out of the doors, shutting them as I do it. I pull my phone out of my pocket and slide my finger across the screen.

"Hello?" I ask, with a smile on my face at the thought of when Juliet kissed me.

"Colt? Look, we have new information about Nina Martin and I think you need to hear it as soon as possible, but act surprised when Chief tells you—" Jules burst into speech. I could barely keep up.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," I shook my head, trying to figure out what she just said. "Can't it wait until I'm actually supposed to hear it?" I lowered my voice, looking around the house suspiciously. I haven't checked everything out yet and I don't know where something or someone could be hiding.

"No, Colt, you could be in serious danger. You have to know—" Jules started up again.

"No, I don't care. I'm gonna do what you sent me here for and I'm not going to do anything other than that. I'll talk later, okay? Bye," I said and ended the call. I sighed, feeling a twinge of regret for being so oblivious to the obviousness of Juliet's panicked tone. I unlocked my phone and was halfway through dialing her number when I heard a door open.

"Hey, Colton. Everyone wants to meet you, so hurry it up," Joy had her head poked out of the door. "Oh, and please, whatever you do, _do not_ do your British accent," she smiled and suddenly her head disappeared through the door. I sighed, locking my phone and shoving it down in my pocket. I pushed the doors open and sauntered inside. Once again, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Um, hey there," I said and gave the same half smile I gave Joy. "I'm Colton and I'm from America."

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a couple of seconds.

"Nice to meet you, Colton. I'm Mara Jaffray," I swiveled my head to look at the source of the female voice that was now known to me as Mara. She had tanned, brown skin that went well with her midnight black, slightly curly hair that cut off at her shoulders. I smiled at her. _At least she has the decency to introduce herself_, I thought to myself, glancing at all of the other people in the room. They were all looking at me with different expressions.

"I'm Fabian, Fabian Rutter," a boy on the other couch said. I was surprised when I felt anger sweep through my veins as I realized he was sitting next to Nina, sitting close enough for them to be something. I looked him up and down. He had dark brown hair that swept across his forehead from the right side to left side. He had kind eyes that seemed welcoming. This guy didn't seem so bad.

"Jerome Clarke," the tall, lanky boy with dirty blonde hair that was swept backward said. It looked like a wave was on top of his head. He had a gaze with his cold, blue eyes that felt like it could pierce your mind.

"He's my boyfriend," Joy whispered from beside me. I was genuinely surprised. Joy didn't seem like she would date a guy _that_ cold. I shivered when I thought about Jerome and his ice blue eyes.

"Patricia Williamson," a girl with thin, brown hair that fell a little below her shoulders said with a sigh. Her green eyes were filled with caution and a little bit of dislike.

"Eddie Miller," a guy with dirty blonde hair and a big smile. He had his arm draped around Patricia, so I guessed they were dating.

"Alfie Lewis," a black guy with a excited brown eyes and a huge grin that looked like he still felt like he was five said as soon as I turned to him.

"Amber Millington," Now this Amber was a sight for sore eyes. She had white blond hair that fell straight to a little below her shoulders. Her blue and gray eyes held mystery in them. I had to admit, she was gorgeous.

Amber grinned at me, biting her lip. I felt my cheeks burning as she smirked and looked down at her hands.

"Willow Jenks!" I jumped at the sudden yell from the girl with red hair with blond highlights. Her hazel eyes seemed empty, like she didn't really know what was going on but she was there.

Finally, I turned to face her. I couldn't help the slight grin that spread across my face as I looked into her. She was beautiful in every single way possible.

"I'm Nina Martin," she said with a playful smile. I looked into her excited green eyes and I couldn't even seem to begin to understand how she could be a thief.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you all, but I have to go and… take care of some things," I smiled and had to restrain myself from running out of the door. I turned around and looked around the main hall, confused. Our entire house's luggage was gone.

"Oh, hello, dear, I moved all of your bags to your rooms," a woman with a short, black bob haircut said. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with warmth and kindness. "You must be Colton Scott, if I'm correct. You are new here," the woman said quickly. "I'm Trudy, I will be your house mother."

"Oh, alright. What room am I in?" I asked, thankful that she stopped talking.

"You will be in the attic. I'm afraid there is no room in the other boys' rooms so Victor and I moved you upstairs," Trudy said with a smile.

"Oh okay, thank you," I nodded. She smiled once more and turned and skittered back to the kitchen.

I sighed, looking at the winding staircase.

"Scared?" I heard a voice behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with the prettiest green eyes I'd ever seen. _Her _eyes.

"No, of course not. I… I just didn't know where to go," I stuttered, my face reddening.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I understand," her perfect bow shaped lips formed a smirk.

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse me I have to find the attic," I turned away from her and began climbing the stairs.

"Wait, are you going to the party tonight?" she called after me. I glanced back at her. She was looking at me, her head tilted.

"What party?" I asked, licking my dry, cracked lips.

"It's one that all of the seniors from each house go to," Nina informed me. "It'll be fun," she said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, sure," I closed my eyes as I said it, wishing that I didn't have to go to the party.

"Great! I'll come get you at like 10:30, and then the seniors from this house will head out, sound good?" Nina smiled, not her playful smirk that made me almost die inside, just a regular smile that I instantly fell in love with.

"Sounds fantastic," I forced a smile. Nina turned back around and disappeared into the common room. I put my head in my hands. _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Okay, there is chapter two! Like I said above if I don't think anyone is reading I will quit writing this story so ****please just leave a tiny review if you like it! It would mean so much to me! Thanks**

**-LoverOfBooks00**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while… I had basketball camp Monday through Thursday and I am just now getting my laptop back and finishing this chapter so thank you for being patient. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Three**

I slammed the drawer closed, silently cursing myself. I flung down onto the bed and put my head in my hands. I was supposed to stay low, just try to get close to Nina, but that couldn't happen without getting to know other people. The vibrating of my phone in my pocket interrupted my thoughts as I whipped it out of my pocket and slid my left thumb across the screen without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Colt? Listen, it's me, Jules. Chief wanted me to tell you to go to that party, ok? You need to go. Anyway, how are you?" I heard Jules angelic voice through the line and my heart leapt. _Finally, a familiar voice_, I think.

"Jules, thank God. I was starting to loose my mind," which was halfway true. "It's just different over here… people aren't friendly and don't make you feel at home," I told her, standing up from the bed and looking around the attic, or now it was my room. All the boys' rooms had been full and were smaller so another bed didn't fit. It was creepy, but Trudy had cleaned it up nicely. Some cobwebs were still hanging in the corners, dust was still layered on some things, but other than that it was nice. They had repainted the walls to a nice bright blue color, almost like the color of Juliet's eyes.

"Well, it is England," she laughed. It felt good to hear her laugh.

"Jules…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say but just knowing that I wanted to keep talking to her. "I've been thinking about what happened before you left after dropping me off…" I started, hearing a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"Colt… it was just a kiss," Jules cut me off sharply.

"No, Juliet, not to me it wasn't. A kiss always means something, whether it meant that you don't like me that way or it meant that you do like me, it meant something to you or you wouldn't have done it," I said fiercely.

"Colton, I don't want to have this conversation over the phone, okay?" I was quiet. "Look, I have to go. It was nice talking to you. Bye, Colt," the line went dead before I could argue. I sighed and tossed the phone on my bed.

The room was silent for a few seconds before I heard a knock coming from the door. I opened it and there stood Nina looking beautiful as always. I smiled at her.

"Dinner is ready," she told me and turned to leave.

"Wait up," I called after her, grabbing my phone from my bed and running down the steps to catch up with her.

"You've been here for a few hours and you're already chasing after me," she said sarcastically as I laughed.

"No, actually, I wanted to ask what I wear to this party thing. Oh, and also, are you and Fabian a thing?" I couldn't believe my own ears. I can't believe I just asked. My face contorted into a mask of surprise. "Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to—" I started stammering out words like a mad man.

"No, it's fine, Colton. Well you can wear whatever, something casual I guess and about the Fabian thing…" she trailed off, looking at her shoes as she stopped at the top of the staircase.

"It's cool if you don't want to talk about it," I said, running my hand through my hair, worried about her answer.

"No… it's just I was gone for a year and a lot of things happened and I just don't know about _us_ anymore," Nina confided in me. "Sorry if that was too much information,"

"I won't tell anyone," I assured her, my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," she smiled at me. "When you first walked in, I knew there was something about you, but I can't quite place it," she looked me straight in the eyes, like she was looking for my deepest secrets.

"Anyway," I broke our gaze and started taking the steps down the stairs.

"Be prepared to be questioned about _everything_," Nina told me as we pushed open the door to the dining room.

* * *

All heads turned towards Nina and me as we entered the room. I sighed, tired of having everyone look at me.

"Hey, guys," I said and looked around the table, looking for an empty seat. Nina sat down at the head of the table, sitting next to Fabian and Amber. I saw a seat in between Joy and Amber and took the liberty to pull it out and sit down, still with everyone's eyes following my every movement.

"Well, this looks good, Trudy, thank you," I said, breaking the utterly terrible awkward silence. Everyone followed suit and mumbled appreciation to Trudy as grabbed some of the macaroni and cheese from a bowl that had been placed in the middle of the table and dumped it down onto my plate.

After everyone had fixed their plates and had begun eating, the silence was getting palpable and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"So, give me the rundown of everything," I said to no one in particular. I looked around, left eyebrow raised. No one spoke, but just glanced around at each other.

"Don't stay up past 10 is the first rule and pretty much only rule that we occasionally follow around here," Eddie broke the silence, his smile lighting up the table, making everyone else laugh.

"Unless you're sneaking out to meet someone…" Jerome put in under his breath.

"Jerome, the only person you sneak out to meet is Joy, you're whipped, man," Alfie piped up. "Then, Eddie goes with Jerome to see Patricia. Oh, yeah, then Fabian and I go see Nina and Amber—"

"No," Nina cut off Alfie, staring down at her plate.

"What?" Fabian's smile disappeared from his face, leaving him with hurt written all over his face.

"We—we aren't together," Nina said with little force. Every face at the table had wide eyes and open mouths.

"Nina, I thought that we talked about this. I thought that—" Fabian looked genuinely surprised and offended. I could honestly say I knew what he was going through, considering it had just happened to me. I bit my lip, not wanting to make any noise, not even wanting to breath.

"No, Fabian, I've been away for a year. I have no idea what you did last year and you have no idea what I did. You didn't even _try_ to text or call me so I stopped wanting you to. Fabian, you didn't want me and I guess because of that I stopped caring," tears were building up in Nina's eyes. "I gave you my heart for two years of my life and that's all I could give you, and if that's not enough, then I'm not enough."

Everyone stared at Nina as she stood up from the table, shaking her head and rushing out of the dining room. Fabian sat in his seat next to Nina's emptied one, speechless.

"Fabian…" Amber trailed off, her face contorting into a look filled with pity.

"I'm fine," Fabian said angrily, throwing his napkin down on his plate and storming out of the room. There was a hard door slam seconds later.

"Who checks on who?" Amber asked the table, leaning forward as if she was about to get up.

"I've got Fabian," Eddie said, standing up and following the trail that Fabian took.

"I've got Nina," the words came out of my mouth before I stopped them. My eyes went wide after the word vomit left my mouth.

"Um…" Amber looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I at least want to try," I gave her my famous half smile as she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

As I left the table, with everyone's eyes on me once again, I heard all the slight muttering about me.

"Amber, are you crazy?" I recognized Alfie's voice.

"No, I can see it. Him and Nina are going to be the new Fabina, I can already see it even if you can't," Amber's voice held appreciation and I could see the smile that was on her face through her voice.

I climbed the stairs, preparing myself for what was ahead.

* * *

I heard slight sniffling through the thin, wooden door as I brought my fist up to knock. I softly knock once, twice, and three times. I leaned closer to the door and heard the sniffing abruptly stop.

"Who is it?" I heard Nina ask quietly.

"It's Colton," I reply. There was silence for a few moments as I tried to focus on anything happening inside the room instead of the clattering of dishes downstairs. I finally heard the floor creak as Nina slowly inched the door open.

"Can I come in?" I asked her, flashing a small smile.

Nina hesitated, but finally opened the door a little more, allowing me to slip my body through the tight crevice.

"How are you?" I asked tenderly once I had walked into the room. I looked around. Nina was obviously rooming with Amber, hence the signs with Amber's name all over the far left side of the room. Amber's side was decorated with different shades of pinks and fluffy things. I felt the urge to cover my eyes as I looked at Amber's things but I resisted. Next to Amber's things but near the door was a little space almost identical to Amber's, but had Willow's name in all different shades of purple and pink. Then, I set my eyes upon Nina's side. It was pretty much bare, except for a few pictures. She hadn't decorated much and to me, it seemed to fit her.

"I'm fine," Nina said, sitting down on the bed, not looking me straight in the eye.

"No, you're not. Don't hold back your feelings just because I'm not Amber and I'm sorry for that. I can go get her if you want—" I started.

"No, you don't have to. I'm actually glad you came because I need a guy's mind right now. Can I ask you something?" Nina cut me off, which I was glad for because there was no telling what would've come out of my mouth next.

"Yeah, anything," I said, sitting down next to her and cradling her body next to mine.

"What would you be feeling right now if that had happened to you?" she asked, lifting up her head and looking me straight in the eyes. I hadn't been expecting that question. I moved my head back, crinkling my eyebrows in thought.

"Well, I would've been pretty hurt that a girl that I liked burst out like that in front of all my friends, mortifying me. Especially since I thought we had talked about it," I said honestly. "But, Nina, you felt like you had to tell him then, I'm guessing, because if you had told him when it was just the two of you he would keep pestering you about it and he wouldn't have believed that you actually didn't like him anymore."

"Wow," Nina said after a few moments. "That was really helpful."

"I do try," I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Colton, really," she said smiling back at me.

I looked her in the eyes and only two thoughts ran through my mind. _How is she a mastermind art thief that the police are after_? was the first and I honestly didn't have an answer for that. It seemed impossible and highly unlikely. The second one was a little more than that. I looked into her teary deep sea green eyes and all other thoughts disappeared and I was only focused on that second thought that I knew was becoming truer by the second.

_I am completely, utterly, terribly, and helplessly in love with Nina Martin._

* * *

**Okay that is it! Sorry it's been boring… but I want to say thank you for your patience with me to update. I don't like to beg but please review, favorite, follow, etc!**

**I want to say thanks to:**

**Guest:**** Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Fincheler:**** Don't worry… it's coming!**

**Thanks to everyone else that did favorite and follow! I love you guys!**

**-LoverOfBooks00**


	5. Chapter Four

**Okay guys, here is Chapter Four! Hope you guys like it! Please read, review, favorite, follow, etc!**

**Chapter Four**

The thumping music was screaming in my ear a mile away from the party. I could feel Nina's excitement radiating off of her as she practically bounced next to me.

"You are gonna love this party," Nina told me, smiling. I looked down at her face and forced a smile back. I could feel the piercing glare that Fabian was nailing into my back. All the sudden I heard a voice.

"Colton, don't make any different movements, just listen. We have found new information about Nina Martin. Last year when you found her in that museum, she was working with someone. I know, this doesn't seem _that_ important, _but_ the person she was working with is—" the line cut off before Chief could finish her sentence.

"Colton, are you okay?" Nina asked, stopping her pace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted, I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders. My heart ached with guilt and pain about everything.

"About?" Nina inquired, starting her pace back up to a slow walk.

"Just… things. Nothing you need to be bothered with," I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Fine, if you're sure," she said and continuing back to her old speed walking.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence with everyone, we finally arrived to the party. It was a little ways into the woods but once you got there it was three large sections that had been cleared out for a building that was supposed to be built a while ago but the workers never went through with it, or so that is what Fabian says.

As we walked up to the entrance, there was one guy, short and buff, in the middle of two trees with a clipboard filled with a thick stack of papers.

"Hello, and welcome to this years annual Senior Back To School Party. Names, please," the guy said. He was surprisingly nice, unlike most bouncers.

"Nina Martin, Colton Scott, Joy Mercer, Patricia Williamson, Eddie Miller, Jerome Clarke, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Willow Jenks, Mara Jaffray, and, um, Fabian Rutter," Nina said all of our names, only hesitating on the last one.

"Alright, you are all on here," the bouncer smiled. "Grab a wristband on the way in, they are hanging from the tree behind me on the right. Once you are in there will be a table where there are three different colors of glow sticks. Take whichever one describes you," the bouncer explained, but I was still utterly confused.

"Is everyone ready?" Nina turned and faced us, practically yelling over the music. I couldn't hear any responses but I took that they were there.

We all trailed into the party, grabbing wristbands on the way. Once we were in, I could barely see anything. There were multiple strobe lights blinding my eyes every few seconds. I felt Nina clutching onto my right arm as we blindly stumbled toward what looked toward a table with glow sticks. Once we got near it, I could make out what looked like three baskets of the glow sticks. The first one held green glow sticks and had a sign on it that said 'SINGLE', the second basket had a stack of yellow glow sticks in it and had a sign on it that said 'IT'S COMPLICATED', and finally the last basket had a stack of dark pink glow sticks with a sign that said 'TAKEN'. Above all three of the baskets was small piece of paper with what looked like directions.

"Take one out of whichever basket fits your relationship status… have fun!" I put my lips to Nina's hair and talked loudly in her ear. She nodded and smiled, her teeth lighting up the area we were in.

Nina lunged her hand into the SINGLE basket and pulled out a glow stick and grabbed a top to go with it.

"Would you?" she turned and moved her hair handing back the glow stick necklace. I gently fastened it around her neck as she turned around and leaned in close enough to where I could see the twinkling in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this one?" I asked, concern filling inside of me. She just said that she still liked Fabian earlier, what changed?

"Yeah, it's what I am," she nodded, hesitating. I looked around the party, taking it all in when I felt someone looking at me. I licked my lips and casually spun around and came face to face with a very angry looking Fabian.

"Oh, hey, Fabian, how's it going?" I asked, trying to lighten his damp mood in any way that I possibly could.

"Not so great actually," he crossed his arms across his chest, narrowing his usually kind blue eyes to something hard and almost as sharp as daggers.

"What's wrong?" my voice cracked as I felt behind me for Nina. She was still there, hiding behind me, just waiting to intervene.

"Well, first off, you're flirting around with _my_ girl and now she's taken a _single_ glow stick as her relationship status, whereas I took an it's complicated one, because that is truly what Nina and I are. Don't you agree, _Colton_?" he gave me one of the most disgusted looks that I have ever seen come across someone's face.

"Fabian, we may be complicated to you, but it's simple to me. We are _done_, D-O-N-E, done. Do you even understand what that means?" Nina, gratefully, jumped out from behind me and stepped in between Fabian and me.

"Nina, but—" Fabian's cold anger turned into something soft as he tried to speak to her in a low manner.

"No, Fabian. No buts, we are not together anymore. I am single and so are you," Nina put her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly.

Fabian opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find words. He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, leaving with not one other word.

"I'm sorry about that," Nina turned around and faced me as I watched Fabian disappear into the darkness.

"It's fine. I mean, it kind of is my fault," I shrugged my shoulders, having to yell through the blasting music.

"No it wasn't. Why would it be your fault?" Nina asked, her face in disbelief.

"Well, it does kind of look like we came here together," I said without meeting her eyes. She looked at me, confused. "We walked here together, got our glow sticks together, and even Fabian thinks we came together. We've done everything _together_," I explained as her face relaxed into a smile.

"I suppose so," she said lightly, fiddling with the glow sticks in the SINGLE basket.

There was an awkward silence that I silently prayed would go away soon enough.

"Mind grabbing me one of those?" her hands slowly stopped moving in the basket as she picked out a single one and smiled at me. I plucked it out of her grip and secured the stick around my forehead. "What's your name?" I pretended to not know her, my face a mask of innocence.

"Nina, you?" she replied, giving me that famous smirk that I had been hoping would appear at least once tonight.

"That's a pretty name, _Nina_," I rolled it off my tongue and she laughed, a real, genuine laugh that held no inside emotion in it. It was just laughter that I so enjoyed hearing. "Anyway, I'm Colton," I stuck out my hand for her to shake. We clasped hands and suddenly she jerked me out into the mass of people that were dancing.

"Let's dance," she said.

Soon enough we had lost ourselves in the music, only being able to see each other, with not one single care in the world. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her. She had silly dance moves that nobody would ever imagine seeing from her, but also a way that she could draw you in and never let you out. That was the problem with Nina. If you got yourself sucked into Nina Martin, she would never let you escape.

* * *

"I never expected a dancer from you, Scott," Nina said, laughing. We had finished up our dancing and decided to go into a different section of the party and just sit and talk.

"There are probably a lot of things you wouldn't expect from me," I said, downing the last swig of the water I had in my bottle.

"Like what?" Nina inquired, shifting to a sitting position on the tree trunk we had been sitting on together.

"Um," I racked my brain for something interesting, yet not totally geeky about myself that I could surprise her with. "I can sing, a little bit and I'm not good, but I can sing," I quietly told her.

"What?" she almost yelled. "No, that's crazy. I never pegged you for a _singer_," she laughed, shaking her head.

"I also like art. You know sculptures and shit," I blurted out. "Sorry, I'm a little out of it," I sat up also, making my head spin.

"You're fine," she giggled, her smile making me see stars. "But wow, I _love_ art. It's probably one of my favorite things to look at and see. I could go on and on about it but I don't want you to fall asleep and wreck this night,"

"No, truly. I could probably go on and on with you. My dad buys lots of sculptures. He bought this one piece of one he is collecting this time and now it is my favorite," I lied through my teeth, but it felt natural and smooth. "Can you guess which one?"

"I need hints, Scott, I can't go off of nothing," Nina leaned forward, intrigued.

"Well, actually, this is ironic! It's a piece of what the name of our house is. It isn't actually him, but something he uses," I upped my act of being a little bit drunk just so she wouldn't be suspicious. I hoped Chief was up and getting all this.

Nina's mouth dropped open as her face turned into a cover of excitement and admiration.

"Was it… the Head of Anubis, by which I mean the Jackal Head?" Nina's voice was just above a whisper, her face full of admiration.

"Wow, you really do know your art," I laughed, getting off the trunk, my legs wobbly.

"Whoa, Colton, I think you should be getting back to the house now," Nina jumped up beside me before I fell over. "Let me take you back there."

"No, it's okay, Nina, you stay and have fun. I'll walk, I'll be fine, I promise," I shook her off of me and stumbled toward the exit.

"Colt, are you sure?" I heard her call after me.

"Yes, I'm fine, Nina. I _want_ you to stay here and have fun," I yelled back at her, slowly losing sight of her tiny figure by the trees.

* * *

I shivered as I tried calling Jules for maybe the seventh time already. I never realized how long it took to get back to Anubis House. I sighed, clicking off the phone and shoving my hand in my pockets, trying to find warmth in them.

It was pitch black on the side of the road that I was walking on. I glanced around, my suspicions growing by the second. My nerves were bouncing around inside of me as I picked up my pace. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jules's number once again, all my hope blasting into this one wish.

"Colt?" Jules's voice came through the line groggily.

"Jules! Thank God," I breathed into the phone.

"What's wrong, Colton?" I heard her yawn.

"I'm walking home from a party and it's really dark and freaky out here. I've been calling for ages," I said quietly.

"Oh, well what do you need?" she asked, her tone uninterested.

"What was Chief going to tell me earlier?" I cut right to the chase.

"Nina had a partner that helped her last year when you confronted her but we just now put the pieces together," Jules started as I cradled the phone closer to my ear, listening intently.

"Yeah, okay. Who was it?" I asked.

"Don't act any different around him, okay? They were just partners during all this," Jules went on.

"Okay, get on with it, Jules," I said impatiently.

"Her associate was Jerome Clarke."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Now this is where the story starts to pick up, at least in my opinion! **

**Reviews:**

**KKTheFemaleBoss:**** haha well thank you for reading and liking it and reviewing!**

**Gina's Writing:**** Wow that means so much! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Thank you so much!**

**Guest:**** thank you so much! and yes I do watch Psych, it's probably my favorite show EVER haha**

**Fincheler:**** haha no. Juliet is older than him and he will always think she is beautiful and have a small 'high school crush' as he describes it. He actually only loves Nina.**

**Okay thanks for all the reviews and follows and such! Love you guys! I'll update soon! please review!**

**-LoverOfBooks00**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I feel like this is a really long chapter and I've been kind of busy. But here is the awaited Chapter Five!**

**Chapter Five**

I almost dropped the phone in shock. _Jerome?_ I knew from the beginning how those cold eyes had regarded me, like I had been some monster about to ruin everything.

"Okay, thanks, Jules. Oh, and I'm going to stop," I said, still trying to mull over what she just told me.

"Stop what, Colton?" Jules asked, and I could practically see her eyebrows crinkling above those concern filled blue eyes that I had always itched to see each day, but not anymore.

"I'm going to stop trying with you, Jules. I'm obliterating my crush on you, and for good. I'm done trying with you because I know it will never work, and there is someone that might want to try things out with. So, goodbye Jules, I'll see you later," I said and before she could answer with some stupid excuse that would just break me down further I took my phone away from my ear and shoved it in my pocket.

Finally, coming into the view of the house I saw two figures outside the front of it, hidden in the shadows of the shrubbery. I instantly got behind a thick trunked tree and craned my neck to try and hear them. Luckily, they didn't think anyone would be listening in right now.

"I'm out," a familiar male voice said to the other figure.

"What? No, I _need_ you. I can't do my next heist without you, Jerome," I heard the voice that I know I shouldn't be in love with, but unfortunately I was. My anger boiled when I realized Nina was meeting _Jerome_, that piece of slime.

"I'm sorry, Nina. It was fine when you were gone and all, but now you're back and Joy is even more important to me," Jerome argued with what I thought was a solid point. "Fabian is giving me all these looks now that we are spending even a miniscule of time together and I'm about sick of it, so don't be surprised if I slug him in the face."

Nina gave a small smile and I felt my shoulders droop. She was my kryptonite and I couldn't help that.

"Who else can I trust Jerome?" Nina asked, desperation in her voice.

"Fabian?" Jerome asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, he's got too good of a chance of getting a scholarship and if I ever get caught, he's done for. Plus, I can't ask him to do that because he would feel obliged to do it," Nina shook her head.

"Eddie, he's perfect," Jerome tried again.

"No, Eddie would never go along with it. He wouldn't understand the reason _why _I do it," Nina said, once again shaking her head.

"Why do you do it, Nina?" Jerome asked quietly, not wanting to upset her. "Is it for the money?"

"No, well partly. It's hard to explain, Jerome. You wouldn't understand," Nina replied even quieter than Jerome.

"Then why did you ask me to come in with you?" Jerome asked, confusion filling his face.

"Because, Jerome, you're like my brother and a brother would never leave his sister hanging. Plus, I know I can trust you. Now I have nobody," Nina confessed.

"I know this is a long shot, but what about that new guy Colton? I see y'all hanging out quite a bit," Jerome smirked at Nina. My mouth dropped open as Jerome suggested me.

"I couldn't ask him to do this for me," Nina said, biting her lip.

"But you want him to do it with you?" Jerome could read Nina better than I've ever seen anyone be able to read anyone.

"Yeah, sort of. He's nice and cute. I think he would trust me and I think I could trust him," Nina said, looking down at the ground.

"Then what's the problem?" Jerome asked, smiling at her. Nina was quiet.

"Thanks, Jerome," Nina suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"Anytime, Neens," Jerome said into Nina's hair.

"Don't wait too long to start training him, Nina. If you want to take it soon, you need to ask him to do it really soon. I hope it all works out," Jerome said before finally retreating into the dark House.

"Nina," I put on my drunken act and stumbled out from behind the tree, almost falling over.

"Colton?" Nina's voice was genuinely surprised as she moved towards me quickly after seeing me stumble.

"Hey there," I smiled and shut my eyes, praying she didn't smell my breath with no hints of alcohol. "I got lost all in the dark and I was kinna scared, but here I am. Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" I tried to make myself slur as I threw my hand over her shoulder spastically and practically dragged her up the front steps.

"Okay, you _have_ to get to bed,_ now_," Nina took a deep breath and helped me up the stairs as I tried to make my legs as limp as possible.

"Nina," I cried. "You're s'pretty and I wish that you would notice me. I wish you would—" I fake hiccupped. "I wish you would notice how much I like you and care for you."

"Thanks, Colt, but I do notice you," Nina looked down at her shoes, her face reddening but also looking amused.

"No, no you don't at all," Nina struggled to walk me up the stairs and I helped her out just a little bit.

"Colt, I notice you more than you think. I find you… interesting," Nina laughed to herself. "Thankfully, you're drunk and won't remember this in the morning."

"Nah, I'll remember it. I'm sure of it," I made my words all jumbled and hard to understand.

"Right, let me get you some water. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," Nina helped me lay down on my bed gently and slowly backed out of the room. I made sure I waited until I couldn't hear the slight click of her shoes compose a quick text to Jules:

"_Jules, I'm pretty sure I'm in with Nina. I'll get back to you tomorrow, but just wait to tell Chief this until I give you more information. I'll call you tomorrow. Night, C,_" I send it and hid my phone as Nina opened the door with a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Heyyyy, you were quick," I noticed, smiling.

"Well it is just downstairs," Nina retorted, handing me the glass. I brought it up to my lips and let the cold liquid wet my parched mouth.

"Thanks, Nina. I like you a lot in the short amount of time we've had together and I think that you're great," I said, honestly. By the dismayed look on Nina's face, I considered that I was saying too much.

"Thanks, Colton. I like you too," Nina's face quickly turned amused as she looked at me.

"Wait, you're—" I faked a yawn. "You're already leaving?" I frowned.

"I think you'll do just fine by yourself, Colt. Goodnight," she hesitated, but then as quick as lighting she brought her head down to my face and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, her face red. I could feel mine heating up.

"Night, girlfriend," I joked, but the inside of me was wistful. I couldn't help but imagining my life if I were able to be with Nina. I heard the door shut and kicked off my shoes stripped off the thin fabric of my shirt and fell back onto what would be the best sleep that I would get while staying at Anubis, all because I was dreaming of the one and only, Nina Martin.

* * *

I opened my eyes to one sliver of the golden sunlight shining through the dusty blinds of the attic, now my room. I felt myself start to smile as my mind recalled all the events of last night. I looked over to my bedside table and looked at my clock, six a.m. I dejectedly sat up and swung my feet over the side of my bed, waiting until the last possible moment that I had to get out of bed. I finally stepped down onto the cold floor. It felt like a thousand frigid needles were being stuck into my feet as I took each step down the stairs and to the door of the bathroom. Victor was still trying to scrape up enough money from the school to try and build a bathroom connected to the attic, but keyword, _trying_. But he had at least been able to add an extra sink and for me

"Everyone dressed?" I asked, hearing nothing but racket going on in there. I pounded on the door, and heard everything stop.

"Who is it?" I heard a girl's voice on the other side.

"Colton, the new guy. I just need to take a quick shower," I yelled.

"Oh, just wait one more second," the same voice said as there was some banging and whispering going on. "Come in."

I turned the knob and saw Amber, Mara, Joy, and Patricia all staring at me as I slowly walked in. I tightly smiled and moved over to my new sink and turned the cold knob on. I could still feel their stares on me as I splashed some cold water on my face and dried it off. Confusion washed over me as I wondered why they kept staring at me, then realization hit me like a brick wall. _I was shirtless_. My face instantly heated up as I turned away from all of their stares. I cleared my throat and racked my brain for a way to be able to get in the shower without anyone seeing anything.

It was too early in the morning and I couldn't think of anything, plus I really needed a shower.

"Um, sorry," I cleared my throat. "Could you all turn away for just one second while I get in the shower? Sorry." They didn't say anything, but obliged and all turned. I stripped down to nothing and quickly jumped into the shower, turning it on as I got in. I let the coldish water run down my back, soaking my light brown hair. I pushed the wet hair that had been hanging in strands back from my face and into my hair, leaving my eyes closed. Showers always relaxed me and that was something I felt like I was going to need today.

* * *

_Too many awkward encounters today and it's not even seven in the morning_, I thought to myself sighing as I left a trail of drips of water out of the bathroom and up the stairs into my room. I kicked the door shut behind me, clutching my dirty underwear and sleep shorts in my left hand. I had gotten the quickest shower possible so I wouldn't have to be in the bathroom any longer than I had too. Once I had gotten out, Patricia, Mara, and Joy had left the bathroom and it had just been Amber trying to put on a little dab of makeup and a half naked me. I had picked up my clothes, all while praying to God that my towel that was covering my lower body didn't fall, and zipped out of that bathroom so fast you didn't even have time to say hey.

I threw my clothes on the bed and moved over to my newly purchased dresser, rummaging for the uniform box that Trudy had shoved in my arms as soon as she had seen me alone. I finally found it, lifting to my bed and opening it.

I pulled everything out of the box and saw at least three uniforms to my dismay. I looked at them with loathing. I absolutely despised uniforms, and these weren't going to help my thoughts of them. There were three crimson red jackets with the Amun Boarding School logo on the front left breast pocket, five red and gold striped ties, three white button up shirts, three light gray pullovers with a collar on them, two button up darker gray pullovers with black horizontal stripes going across of them and a collar, and finally three pairs of black pants. _At least they aren't making me wear certain shoes,_ I thought irritated. I picked up the box and heard something slide around in it. My shoulders instantly drooped as I set the box back down and opened it up, seeing at the very bottom a pair of black dress shoes. I snatched them out of the box with hostility and threw them on the ground then chunked the box across the room, watching it as it slammed against the wall with a _thud!_

I sighed and grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on, astonished at how soft and comfortable they were but anger still slipped through my veins. I grabbed a white shirt and put it on and buttoning it up, also surprised at how comfortable it was. My irritation was dissolving as I put tied one of the ties loosely and then went to put on the damn dress shoes. I finished tying the shoes and then slipped on the jacket, my anger still not totally gone but it was slowly diminishing. I grabbed my iPhone and slipped it into my pant pocket and slowly made my way down the attic stairs and into the hallway by Amber, Willow, and Nina's room and felt my phone start buzzing. I fished it out and looked at the caller ID: Jules. I instantly pulled the phone close to my body and looked around, making sure nobody was around. I slid my thumb across the screen and put it to my ear gingerly.

"Hello?" I whispered, still glancing around.

"Colton, do you have any more information? I got your text and I'm on my way to the station right now. I feel like I have to tell Chief as soon as I get there," it felt like Jules was screaming into the phone.

"Quiet down," I shushed her and also lowering the volume on my phone.

"Sorry, what are you doing?" Jules instantly lowered her voice and I could see her in her car on her way to the station drinking a coffee and yelling at some idiot drivers.

"I'm in a hallway about to eat breakfast," I reported. "Jules, I can't use that earpiece, it was useless. I could never communicate with it, so I took it out, but it's safe and where nobody can see it."

"Okay, I'll tell Chief. Colton, be careful around that Nina Martin _and _Jerome Clark. Oh, and we are going to meet up sometime soon for a briefing. We are flying over in a week or so, so gather as much information as possible until then. I'll leave you to it now," Jules basically just dropped a bomb on me.

"Wait, _what_? You're coming here? To Anubis?" my mind was reeling and panic started to rise in my chest.

"No, not to Anubis. Somewhere off campus, Chief said. I'll give you more information later—" I heard a door creak open and I instantly went rigid, my mind suddenly blank.

"Okay, yeah, I understand. I love you," I spit out the words in what I hoped was a believable tone as the person got closer.

"Uh…" Jules trailed off on the other line, I noticed hesitation laced in her tone. "Colt, I—"

"Yes, I will call you, Nora, but later. Goodbye," I cut Jules off before she could respond. I saw a flash of a red jacket in my peripheral vision. It was Joy. I instantly relaxed. She smiled and waited patiently at the door for me, out of hearing distance. I smiled at her and made a facial gesture that said I was tired of my mom blathering on as she laughed at me.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell Nora you miss her and want to get back together," I could sense a joking manner in Jules tone as I clicked the end button and slipped the phone into my pocket.

As I caught up with Joy, I was surprised she didn't ask anything about my ex girlfriend from back home that was still desperately clinging onto the hope that we would get back together. I have zero feelings for her. Now, there's only one girl that occupies every single thought and feeling that I have and she's an art thief that is wanted by the police. Why is life so hard?

* * *

The only sounds in the dining room were the clangs of silverware against the plates and the distinct sound of people chewing. Nobody had said a word the entire time; everyone had only glanced around at each other with worried glances, which made me curious.

"Okay, so what happened last night?" the silence shattered like a mirror breaking into a million pieces. Everyone looked at me, all the eyes making me feel alienated.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked, treading the subject lightly.

"Everyone is quiet which means that something big must've happened that nobody wants to mention because the big thing's protagonist will blow up at the antagonist. All anyone wants is peace and it's not going to work like that forever. You have to forgive and forget out in the real world," I felt like I was preaching. There it was again. Those stares that could make the most normal person in the world feel inadequate.

"You want to know what happened, _bro_?" Eddie spat, looking at me like I was some monster.

"Yeah, I would," I retorted with the same tone he used.

"_You_ got as drunk off your ass and started yelling nonsense at Fabian, he tried to reason with you, and then you got mad and knocked him off his feet. _That's _what happened," Eddie's voice raised with each word. My mouth opened in shock at his words. None of that was true, at all.

"That's not true," I said quietly, anger pumping through my veins so hard I could almost feel the burn of it. I can't believe these people.

"Oh, really? Then why would Fabian make all of that up and give himself a black eye?" Fabian, who had been sitting quietly, smirking smugly at the whole ordeal, now put on his best in between terrified and nervous face and pointed at his black eye. _How had I not noticed that? _I thought to myself, standing up.

"None of that is true. Fabian's lying and I don't care if you guys believe me or not," I said angrily. I almost couldn't believe this was happening. I grabbed my bag that was hanging off the side of my chair and was almost out the door when Nina's voice sounded behind me.

"Check his hand," I whirled and looked at her in confusion. Then brought my hand up to inspect it. It looked good as new, no cuts from punching anyone.

I flaunted my hand off with a smile on my face, watching Fabian's self-satisfied mask wipe off his face, replaced by a look of total devastation. As everyone leaned in to look at my hand, I snuck a glance at Nina. She was looking at my hand also, a slow smile spreading across her face. She looked so beautiful every time I saw her. My heart ached for her in every way possible. The emotions that swarmed through my mind and heart whenever I even thought her name were unexplainable. In every single way possible, she was perfect. Her hair was flawless, cascading down her shoulders smoothly and covering the side of her face. I restrained myself from tucking it behind her ear. Her unblemished face was amazing to me. The most perfect thing to me about her though, was the way she didn't even realize any of this. She was so modest and shy about anything too showy or flashy and I couldn't help myself from loving her so much because of that. I was still staring at her with a small smile on my face, entranced by her beauty when she turned and caught me staring at her. I felt my whole face burst into a bright bloom of red and I swallowed hard, trying to choke down my embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry, man. I just—" Eddie cleared his throat, obviously one that struggled with apologies.

"It's cool, man. I get why you would believe Fabian over me. You've known him longer and everything, so I respect that because I would've done the same thing. Thanks for believing me now," I cut him off, smiling and doing the 'bro shake' as we called it in America. He shot me back a grateful look.

"Well, I'm gonna head. If anyone wants to join, you're free to," I announced. I adjusted the backpack slung over my shoulder and headed out of the House, hearing soft footsteps behind me.

"Colton, wait up!" I heard Nina's voice call from behind me. I spun and smiled, waiting patiently as she tried to run across the gravel in her black flats.

"Hey, Nina. Thanks for saying the thing about my hand back there, that was pretty cool of you," I smiled at her as we continued walking, at a much slower pace than mine.

"Yeah, of course. You are my 'boyfriend'," Nina put air quotes around boyfriend and I faked confusion. "You were pretty out of it last night," she laughed.

"Oh, God," I felt my face go red, for the second time this morning. "Did I do anything stupid or that I should be regretting right now?"

"No," her laugh was like melted chocolate. "You just said that I was your girlfriend and that was a joke about it, if you didn't notice."

"Oh, well good," I sighed in relief.

"Colton, can I ask you something?" my heartbeat sped up as I guessed that this was the big moment that could either blow my cover or successfully make it past the first objective.

"Yeah, of course," I nodded, looking at my shoes.

"Well, I need your help with getting something," Nina started, looking for the right words.

"Can I already say yes?" I joked as she laughed a small, tense laugh, but still as gorgeous as before.

"Well, I'm not sure you may want too," she wrung her hands, not meeting my wondering eyes.

"Nina, what is it?" I said, in all seriousness.

"I need your help taking the Crown of Anubis."

* * *

**Finally, this story is about to start heating up! Anyway, please review, favorite, follow, etc! If you're looking for another story to read, check out my other story 'The Wanderer', I just recently started writing on it so yeah check that one out!** **I'll try to get another chapter up soon!**

**-LoverOfBooks00**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys, really sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been really busy with school about to start and sports kicking off and I just haven't had the time to write! I hope you like this chapter though!**

**Chapter Six**

The first reaction would've been genuine initial shock for any other person, but for me it was happiness. If Nina's asking me to do this then that means I completed the first objective. I had a really hard time trying to keep the smile off my face.

"What?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Before you say no, it's just one time and we won't get caught, I promise," Nina said quickly, trying to win me over.

"How do you know that we won't? Have you ever even done this before?" my tone was incredulous, and I was very proud of my acting skills.

"Yes," Nina replied confidently. "I've never been caught." I looked at her my mouth partly opened and my eyes squinted.

"I can't believe this…" I shook my head and sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"It's just a couple things that I've taken, from various places," Nina explained.

"I'm gonna have to report you, Nina," I said shaking my head and continuing forward.

"Okay, go for it. But they won't catch me, Colton. I am great at what I do and I'm asking for your help. Take it or leave it," Nina sped up and grabbed my arm, yanking on the new sleeve. I stopped, pretending I was debating whether or not to accept her offer.

"I'll… I'll do it," I breathed. Nina stood in shock for a moment, then a huge grin spread across her face as she clutched my arm and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you so much, Colton, you won't regret it," Nina beamed at me. "You know, I honestly didn't think you would accept my offer, but you proved me wrong, and I'm glad that I chose you."

"Thanks, I guess…" I mumbled, my emotions running wild on the inside.

"Now, once we get back from school we start training," Nina's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of all seriousness. I had never seen her like this.

"What kind of training?" I inquired, keeping my head down, not meeting her eyes.

"Half of it will be the education on the Crown and the other half will be physical," Nina replied, not even the least bit unsettled by my quietness.

"Oh," was all I could think of. Every single ounce of my being hated not talking to her in a way where she could see that I cared about her, but I feel like I'm forgetting the whole reason I'm here. I _cannot_ let that happen. I have to keep my eye on the prize.

"You're already pretty buffed up, but you need the agility and skill that I can teach you so we can steal the Crown, together," Nina blathered on as I finally looked up from my feet and into her breathtakingly gorgeous green eyes were staring straight into mine and the only thing I could focus on were her lips… her perfectly shaped, soft lips that looked so kissable I'm sure… I leaned forward an inch and her eyes widened a fraction. I leaned back, realizing what I had almost done.

"I…" I faltered. This had to be the most embarrassing thing to happen to me since I've been at Anubis.

"Um…" Nina cleared her throat. I was utterly mortified, wanting to disappear off the planet right now.

"I've gotta get to class," I muttered and practically sprinted away from Nina's shocked face and to the front of the school. I sighed and moved in sync to the mass of students moving into the school. I followed the crowd until I realized that I didn't know where one thing was and I had no idea where I was supposed to go. I stopped in my tracks and looked around, I was in a common room with a stage at the front. Everyone was sitting down and conversing amongst each other. I licked my lips and surveyed the area, creating profiles in my head for all the students I could see.

It was what my father always told me to do when I was in a new place.

_ "You always look at people and notice everything about them. You look at their movements, body language, voice, and the way they look at things. You never know when it will come in handy." _

"Mr. Scott?" a voice knocked me out from my memories and brought me back into the moment I was in. I turned and saw a man with streaks of gray in his hair. His eyes were squinted beneath his old spectacles that were spotted with old stains of filth. His eyes were shifty, but also kind.

"Yes, that's me," I nodded at him. He smiled and all of his suspiciousness disappeared from his eyes as he turned on his heel and lead me toward what I guessed was his office.

"I'm Mr. Sweet, the principle and I have been looking at your file…" he trailed off, shifting through the pages of a bright yellow file with 'Scott, Colton' on the side of it. "You have a 4.0 GPA and are a very good scholar _and _athlete, which is mighty impressive if I may say. None of our athletes are good in their academics and none of our scholars are good in athletics. You are just what we have been looking for, Colton Scott," the old man beamed at me as I felt my face start to heat up and sweat trickle down the nape of my neck.

"Oh, well, yes. I do love sports and are good in my academics as well, I suppose," I averted my gaze to the many dirt spots on the floor.

"You suppose? You were top in your class!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"I was?" I faked surprise. I had been aware of this fact but I chose to not acknowledge it because I wasn't going to go anywhere special like Harvard or Yale, I was going to go to a local college and then Police Academy. By the time I was 25 I would be the Head Detective of the Stark Police Department. That had always been the dream, and plan, for me. Nothing else mattered.

"Yes, and as a matter of fact, you are top of the class here also," Mr. Sweet flipped another page.

"I am?" this time I was actually in shock. I thought Mara or Fabian would be top of the class, but _me_? I was just some 'exchange student' who is actually an undercover kid of the chief of police in Stark.

"Yes, which is very impressive considering Ms. Mara Jaffray's test scores and even Mr. Fabian Rutter's," Mr. Sweet nodded his head in approval and looked at me with another huge grin. "Amun is very happy to have you, Mr. Scott. Here is your class schedule and I've assigned you someone from Anubis House to show you around that is on the Welcoming Committee so that works out perfectly." I scanned over the schedule and sighed. At least these classes seemed a little more interesting than my old ones.

"Who did you say it was?" I inquired, remembering about a Welcoming Committee.

"Ms. Nina Martin is your guide for however long you need her. Please enjoy your first day and all the good things that happen in it. Goodbye, Mr. Scott," Mr. Sweet waved me out as I got up and left his office and into the crowd of everyone coming in for their morning classes.

All I could see was a mass of red, gray, and white, but she stood out. She stood out against everyone and everything. I shamed myself for even wanting to love her, much more for actually loving her. She walked in alone with her head low, struggling to carry what looked like three big textbooks. I stared at her and felt a small smile start to play on my lips. She flipped her sleek brown hair behind her shoulder and looked up… straight into my eyes. I held our gaze and gave her a remorseful smile. I still couldn't believe I tried to kiss her; it was such a stupid mistake. I probably just ruined every chance that I could possibly have. She gave me a small smile back and turned her pace towards me. My heart sped up and I felt happiness swell up inside of me.

"Hey, Colt!" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I tore my gaze away from Nina's beautiful approaching figure and towards the voice. It was Joy. She looked as chipper as ever; her bright brown eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Uh, hey, Joy," I said as Nina's smile slowly faded and she turned on her heel and slowly walked away, my shoulder slumping.

"How's your first day?" she asked, latching her hand onto my arm and steering me down the hallway Nina disappeared in.

"Fine…" I trailed off, my mind in confusion. "I thought you were dating Jerome?"

"Dating is a very loose term, Colt," Joy replied through her teeth.

"That's what you told me when we first met though…" I looked at Joy's suspicious eyes and her sad expression.

"He broke up with me, okay?" Joy blurted out quickly and seemingly angrily.

"Oh…" I nodded, my suspicions were indeed correct. "I'm sorry, Joy. I understand what you're going through, honestly. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm the friend for you," I stopped in the middle of the hallway and everyone looked at her and me, but I didn't care. I hugged her. I squeezed her small figure so tight that I was afraid it was about to break.

"Thanks, Colton," she returned the smile as we broke apart, but there was something else in her eyes. Something that I knew I was going to have to grill out of her. "But I was thinking that you could be something else than just a friend? If you know what I mean…" Joy gave me a playful smirk that anybody could tell she was up to no good.

"Oh, Joy," I hadn't realized that this was what she was doing. I looked down at my shoes, waiting for her persuasive words.

"So, what do you say?" her expression was different now when I looked back up at her. Her eyes were full of sadness and desperation and her shoulders were slumped. I felt a big, tight ball of pity start to settle in the bottom of my stomach.

I knew that what I was about to say I was going to regret, big time. I just couldn't stop myself from letting the words tumble out of my mouth.

"Okay, one date. I will tell you my conditions later and don't go tell _anyone_ about this or the deal is off. Understand?" my heart couldn't believe what I just did. My mind couldn't believe what I just did. I couldn't believe what I just did. The only person that I care about won't believe what I just did and because of that, I felt what was left of my heart, shatter.

* * *

My mind was numb. I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was that I agreed to go on a date with Joy. Joy. Joy Mercer. My mind still was trying to process what I had to believe was the craziest thing I have ever done in my life. The voices that were talking right now were just muffled out. I couldn't even try to listen even if I desperately wanted to.

I don't love Joy. I love Nina with all my being. Every fiber in my body loves her to death. I desperately wish that weren't true, but wishes don't come true. They just don't.

"Mr. Scott?" I barely heard a female voice speaking out to me. I flicked my glazed over eyes to a figure approaching my desk. "Colton Scott? Answer me this instant." My mind is moving my body for me. I lean back in my chair and look at the teacher with my eyes inquiring.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" I spoke out, loudly, surprising everyone in the room.

"The question was, Mr. Scott, where you lived before this. Please enlighten us all," the female teacher, her name still unknown, said smugly with a small smirk that turned on my anger switch. The teacher was young, very beautiful also. Her shiny golden hair flowed down and stopped a little below her shoulders. She had excited, yet mysterious blue and gray eyes that drew you into them.

"Stark, in America. Do you know what that is?" I asked in a tone that I would use to talk to a three year old. My anger was getting the best of me. I couldn't let that happen. I clenched my hands into wrists and felt small cuts starting to develop on my palms, peace starting to sweep over me.

"Oh, so you're a sarcastic one, yeah? Well, guess what? I like sarcastic ones. I like kids that can give it right back to me. So, Mr. Colton Scott, consider yourself my new favorite," she smiled at me with the same kind of smile Joy had earlier this morning when I made the biggest mistake of my life and suddenly my curiosity shot up. I would need to look her up, see if she has any records from America or England. I guess I know what I'll be doing tonight.

"Usually that's not very good, at least in America. Is there any fun involved?" I said, purposely _trying_ to provoke her. Something was off with her and I was going to figure it out. Gratefully, neither Nina nor Joy was in this class today, they would be tomorrow though so I needed to gather as much as possible today. I desperately needed to get on her good side so I could figure out as much as possible about this new teacher.

"You get to run errands…" she trailed off, biting her lip, looking awkward while she did it.

"That's no fun," I complained. I could sense all the eyes in the room on our little conversation.

"If I went with you would it be better?" she raised her eyebrows and our eyes were locked into place. I barely noticed the bell had rung until everyone started to gather his or her bags and books and walked out the door.

"Colton, stay for a moment, please," I still didn't know her name.

I snuck a glance at Eddie and he was grinning widely, giving me the thumbs up. I smiled and nodded at him. Everyone slowly filed out of the room, probably buzzing with excitement about the new gossip that they had actually got to experience first hand.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't catch your name," she strode over slowly and shut the door. My breath hitched when I saw that the shades were already pulled down. I didn't plan on actually doing anything with her. This was a terrible idea…

"Ms. Mannings, but you can call me Hannah, only in private though," she grinned at me friskily and moved her way towards me. I discreetly positioned myself to be at the best possible running route. I was not getting kicked out of this school.

"I'm not sure if that's appropriate," I muttered, leaning back on the desk.

"What's wrong? You like showing off for your friends?" she still had that smirk that I realize drove me insane.

"No, I just—" I stammered, looking at the floor. I didn't hear her until she had yanked my chin up and my grabbed my jacket so our faces were inches apart.

I felt a sharp pain on my right breast. Confusion swept over me as I looked down and saw the flash of a dagger. My heart leapt up to my throat.

"Wha—what are you doing?" I shuttered as the pain got more intense. I was helpless. She had me locked down.

"Letting your boss know that I am here to stay and that I'm getting the Crown of Anubis and that whoever it is cannot stop me," the pain stopped as she put her dagger to my throat and I was scared even to breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I faltered, only hoping I wasn't confirming her suspicions.

"Don't even try to lie to me. Now, go and don't speak to anyone about this. Definitely keep your jacket on too," my feet tripped over each other as I fell towards the door, desperately trying to get out. The pain in my chest was blinding. My hands fumbled with the doorknob, but I finally pulled it forward and practically fell out and onto a figure. We both toppled to the ground, the figure on top of me.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled, lying flat on the ground trying not to move too much. The pain was unbearable in my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Nina's face right above mine and groaned inwardly. Of course the person I will run into is Nina.

"It's fine, Colt. What happened?" Nina stood up too soon for my liking even though she was causing me sufficient amounts of pain.

"That new tramp of a teacher. She told me this was for you," I stood up and slowly peeled my jacket off of the sticky, bloodstained shirt and looked at the red markings. I gasped and I heard Nina's sharp intake of breath.

"This is bad," she whispered, tracing her fingers over the wound. I resisted the urge to flinch as I studied the cuts.

It was a rushed drawing of something that I saw everyday, multiple times, but something else was added. It was a drawing of Anubis's jackal head but with a crown on top of it. That would've been fine but the bad part was that something was on it that Nina hadn't ever seen, just read about in books. There was a black X through what some might say beautiful drawing, but not me. That X only meant one thing.

It meant I was Marked now.

* * *

**Okay, that is Chapter Six! Hope you guys like it! Please review, follow, favorite, and all that stuff! Once again, if you want another House of Anubis story go check out my other one 'The Wanderer'! Love you guys**

**KKTheFemaleBoss:**** Hope you liked what he said haha**

**Guest:**** Thank you! Hope you liked it!**

**-LoverOfBooks00**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in literally forever. School starts next Friday and I have basketball, soccer, and cheer all week these past few weeks and I just haven't gotten around to writing that much. I am so sorry once again.**

**Chapter Seven**

"We have to get back to the House, _now_," Nina breathed into my ear as the bell gave its high pitched shrill, scaring us out of our wits.

"We'll miss class," I argued, not wanting to get in trouble with Chief about cutting class.

"Now, Colton," Nina said forcefully, yanking my sleeve and dragging me down the corridor that was about to be bustling with students any second now. "If we run into anybody, keep that covered," I barely heard her instructions because she was moving quick and nimble through the hallways. I didn't even know where we were now.

"Nina, what is this?" I asked once she had slowed her pace down about half a notch, but she was still speeding around corners with her fist bunching up my sleeve.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get you back to the House so I can look at something…" she faltered, looking between two hallways: one to the right and one to the left. She sighed and then chose the left hallway and burst out of two blue double doors. The blinding white sunlight hit my eyes and I felt my head start to pound and I don't know if it was from the Mark or from the sun.

"Hurry," she pulled me along as I tried to keep up, my feet tripping over each other.

We raced across the fresh green grass, hoping to get back to Anubis without Victor or Trudy spotting us. The big, dark House finally came into view but the edges of it were cloudy.

"Nina," I sputtered, my voice getting choked too.

"No, we're almost there. Stay with me, Colt. Stay with me…" the last thing I heard was Nina's voice before my vision went black and I felt myself falling… and falling… and falling.

* * *

"He's been Marked, which is like when Senkhara cursed us, but this is worse. Much worse. It's the Curse of Anubis," I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't yet. I was much too weak. All I could hear were voices. I recognized the first one as Nina's unmistakable beautiful velvet one.

"What does that do to you?" I heard another one, and it sounded like… Amber. Of course she would bring Amber in on it. They were best friends.

"Anubis the Egyptian god of the dead. When you get Marked, Ambs, you _see_ spirits and dead people. They don't necessarily haunt you, you just see them around and they can give you warnings if bad things are going to happen to you," Nina explained as I felt my hand twitch. Of course, they probably didn't see it because there was no reaction.

"Can it curse multiple people at a time?" I heard a different voice; one that I was sure wanted me to not wake up. It was Fabian. I internally sighed and felt the urge to punch him.

"No, just one person," Nina replied. I could tell she was walking towards me by the creaking of the floorboards.

"How do you get rid of it?" I could practically see Fabian sitting on the edge of his seat, eagerly awaiting every single one of Nina's answers.

"From what I've read… you can't," Nina said in a hushed tone, probably debating the possibility of me hearing her.

I heard Amber give a slight gasp and Fabian sighed. Confusion went all through me. I thought Fabian hated me, so why was he upset that I couldn't get rid of a curse?

"What?" Amber asked, though she clearly heard Nina.

"I haven't read one book where it states that the Mark of Anubis can be cured, by anyone," Nina said. I couldn't stand hearing her this miserable. It made every bone in my body ache to try and cheer her up.

"Then what can we do, Nina? We can't leave him Marked, and we cannot whatsoever let him die," Fabian interrupted Nina and Amber's pity fest with a voice filled with desperation.

"I don't know, Fabian," Nina exclaimed, exasperated. "Like I said, I have no idea how you can cure it, or if you even can."

"Then what have you read?" Fabian tried a different approach.

"Let me get the book," Nina said and moved over somewhere. I heard rustling and shifting, but still my eyes stayed shut.

"Okay," I heard the sound of old pages turning very gently, as if they would disintegrate right beneath our noses. "'Once you are chosen to be Marked, willingly or forced, you will start to see things. You are not hallucinating, you will actually see dead people, even if you once knew them or not. They can talk to you, but you may not answer back. If you do answer back, they will ignore you and not respond. Being Marked is a wonderful opportunity to be with the god Anubis himself. Once you are far enough down the path of the Curse, Anubis will come to you in a dream and take you down to his Death Realm for an Earth Day or so. Do not fret, your body will still sleep on, but your spirit will be gone from your body. Once with the almighty god Anubis, he will show you the path that you shall take once the Curse of Anubis fully exposes itself to you. You cannot come back to Earthly living once Anubis takes you for the very last time. You will forever be kept down in the Realm of the Dead with Anubis, staying as his right hand man, doing whatever he pleases and asks you to do so. The whole process of the Curse of Anubis takes around two to three months to fully complete. It varies with the person. If the person is a solid believer in Anubis himself and the Curse it will only take a short amount of time for him or her to fully evolve in Anubis's second in command. If the person is not a solid believer then it should take around a month longer for the cycle to fully complete.'" Nina finished with a loud breath out.

"So basically, Colton will inevitably evolve into a Spirit form and be Anubis's second in command, no matter what?" Fabian took the whole passage that Nina read and put it into one sentence.

"That sounds about right," Nina said sadly, and I was grateful I didn't have to see the pain on her face.

"Any other information from any other books?" Fabian inquired, trying to keep them talking. Amber had stayed silent throughout the entire reading and the comments after. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be thinking.

"There was one more, I'm pretty sure," Nina trailed off, once again rummaging through something. "Aha!"

"Continue on," Fabian said then went silent for Nina. She cleared her throat.

"The Curse of Anubis is one of the Seven Deadly Curses of the Seven Gods. It starts out with Anubis's human Messenger carving the jackal head of Anubis into the skin of the target somewhere with the Dagger of Pain, then after the Messenger carves that out they use their poisonous dagger which holds black poison and sketches a big black X right in the middle of the jackal head. That is all there is to the actual Marking ceremony. Next, the target will see spirits of people that have passed on into the Spirit Realm, or Death Realm as some call it. Scientists' recent studies have shown that it _can_ drive people insane to a point where his or her soul is obliterated and gone forever—" I heard a sharp intake of breath and guessed it was Amber. I didn't want to hear all this, but I knew that I needed to hear it in order to help Nina and myself.

"Nina, Amber doesn't need to hear this," Fabian said suddenly, as if just now realizing how rattled Amber must be.

"Amber needs to hear this if she's going to help us, Fabian. She's not a child that you have to look after," Nina retorted.

"She's scared straight out her mind! Do you even care about the rest of us anymore, or is all this just about your precious little Colton?" I hadn't heard Fabian this mad ever since I met him.

Nina was silent. I knew she didn't have an answer for that because she couldn't tell them that it actually was about me, much less the Crown.

"Figures," Fabian muttered after Nina's silence, moving toward the door.

"Wait," I croaked, finally lifting up my eyes and staring into the three scared faces that were doing their best to help me.

"Colton?" Nina rushed over to me and grasped my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I sputtered, my throat as dry as sandpaper. "I heard what you read,"

Nina's face fell as she looked at me with her beautiful eyes filled with ample amounts of pity. I felt a flash of anger but it was gone as quick as lighting as I saw the glistening of tears in Nina's eyes. She kneeled down beside my bed and clutched my hand even tighter.

"I should've never dragged you into this…" she let out a choked sob. I felt my heart drop as I watched the girl that I was endlessly in love with break down into tears right in front of my helpless eyes. I groped for words to say to make her feel better, but nothing came. I needed to let her know that it wasn't her fault, that I wanted her to ask me, but I certainly couldn't tell her that I was an undercover spy.

"No, Nina, stop," I grabbed her trembling hands with my own and forced her to look into my eyes. "I'm glad you did. It's not your fault at all, I agreed to help and that was my own decision, not yours. Nina, I swear it _is not_ your fault, okay? You have to believe me," the words sputtered out, and I know it wasn't the best thing to say but it was all that I could think of.

"Guys…" I had almost forgotten that Fabian and Amber hadn't left yet. Nina and I both turned and looked at them; Amber was leaning over Fabian's shoulder while he had a thick, dusty book in his hands and was following something with his finger.

"What is it, Fabian?" Nina asked, suddenly very desperate for something good. I tried to force myself to sit up, but failed miserably. Every part of me hurt, all the way from my head to my toes. I was still in my school clothes, but the bloodied shirt was now unbuttoned and my tan, bare skin was showing. I felt a sharp pain as I touched the Mark and lifted my hand away from it, seeing what looked like black ink on my fingers. I quickly rubbed them off on my ruined shirt and turned my attention back to Fabian.

"Right here, Nina. The answer is right here, in plain sight," Fabian was speaking low under his breath, hardly loud enough for even Amber to hear.

"Fabian, please explain," Nina said impatiently, moving closer and closer to him.

"I've had this book for ages. It's _The Seven Deadly Curses_, Nina. It's old and I left it up in here once when we were—" Fabian cleared his throat and turned pink. "uh, studying, and I had forgotten about it. I wanted it for a bit of light reading. The Curse of Anubis is in here," Fabian explained, his grin getting broader as time passed.

"And?" Nina asked, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Not only does this book show you _and _tell you what the curse is and does, it's side effects, and etcetera, but it shows the reversal for it," Fabian went on, getting more excited than I had ever seen him.

"Reversal?" this was the first time I had heard Amber speak in this whole meeting.

Nina's face was slowly turning into something more than perfect when she let slip her breathtaking smile that I ached to see each and every day.

"The _cure_ for it, Amber," Nina answered, rushing over to me as a grin broke out on my grim face. The silent room was now filled with squeals from Amber and tears of joy from Nina. Fabian was standing by the door still, but did have a genuine smile on his face. Amber and Nina rushed over to my bed and tackled me in hugs.

"This is fantastic," Nina exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck and doing something that I would never forget: she looked me straight in the eyes and locked onto my gaze. I felt like I was falling now, deep inside her soul and seeing every bit of her. Seeing all the dark parts, the happy parts, the sad parts, everything. Then, the most magical thing happened. She kissed me. Her lips moved forward and touched mine, gently at first, but soon it was deepened. All I could think about was this. Nothing else mattered. I didn't care that I might die in a few weeks, but I didn't care. All that I cared about in this single moment was Nina Martin and how much I was in love with her.

After what seemed like an eternity of kissing Nina, she finally pulled away from me. I still had my eyes closed and was in a blissful state until I heard the door slam shut. I opened my eyes and saw Amber sitting there, her eyes wide and a look of pity on her face, but she wasn't directing it at me. I looked over at Nina. She was standing by the door; her arm still outstretched looking like the book full of cures just got burned. I looked around and noticed the room wasn't as crowded as before—Fabian. He was the one that had slammed the door. I groaned inwardly at the thought of Fabian having to watch the most amazing kiss I had ever had in my entire lifetime of kissing girls.

"Did he—" I began.

"Yeah," Nina cut me off and walked out of the room. I watched her go and my heart dropped a little. I knew she still cared about him, and I couldn't stop that, nor did I want to. I obviously will always care about Jules, but Nina doesn't even know she exists. Why did I have to fall in love with someone I was lying to?

* * *

**Well there is Chapter Seven. Hope you guys like it. Please review, favorite, follow, and whatnot. Check out my other story 'The Wanderer'!**

**Reviews:  
**

**bratitude4eva: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**-LoverOfBooks00**


	9. Chapter Eight

**So sorry it's been forever long! I've been super busy with sports and school and I never have time to write! So sorry again guys!**

**Chapter Eight**

I sighed and didn't speak one word to Amber as I slowly made myself get up and out of the comfortable bed and walk to the door.

"Colton," Amber suddenly said as I tried closing the door behind myself.

"Yeah?" I asked, poking my head back through.

"Nina really likes you and cares about you, and you seem nice enough, but Fabian will always be my friend and Nina's. You can't just replace him, you know? I don't mean to sound rude, but it's true. Nina and Fabian have a long history and you don't just forget about history, I'm sure you can imagine," Amber said. I was glad she was talking, but did she really just have to go and basically tell me she didn't like me and wanted Nina to be Fabian?

"What do you mean?" I inquired curiously, moving back inside the room.

"Well… Joy told me about that girl you were calling earlier and how you told her you _loved _her, but here you are kissing Nina," Amber explained with a disappointed look on her face.

"That girl… she isn't my girlfriend, Amber. That's my… sister," I lied, thinking on my feet.

"You have a sister?" Amber asked, immediately relaxing.

"Yeah… she's ill and isn't going to last much longer…" I trailed off, feeling utterly terrible about this horrific lie I was telling.

"Oh…" Amber trailed off then suddenly I felt her fling her arms around my neck in a hug. I hesitated then wrapped my arms around and felt her squeeze me. "I'm sorry for being insensitive, I just…" she faltered, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. "Nina and Fabian were my only hope of true love, but now I guess it doesn't matter because they broke up. I'm sorry, I know this is weird to hear," Amber muttered, wiping her eyes furiously, trying to keep the tears from leaking anymore out of her eyes.

"No, Amber, it's fine. I used to think the same thing, but then my Mom left and now it's just my Dad and me…" I told her truthfully. She looked up at me with a look of curiosity, but not a bad look. It was a vulnerable, raw look. I was sure my expression was a twin to hers. "He was a wreck after she left. I grew up way too fast and now I know that he loves me, but he rarely shows it. He cares and stuff, but he just doesn't show it. He never tells me he loves me. I don't know why exactly either… I do everything he tells me with flying colors, but he never seems to notice. It's like I'm almost invisible to him…" my voice started to crack as I felt myself finally start to break down after all these years. My Mom left us when I was very young. I don't really remember her much, but I still have few memories of her. I know for a fact that my Dad loved her with all his heart, but she didn't feel the same. When she left, I can still remember having to feed myself and be the adult of the house because Dad couldn't do it for himself. He would stay locked in his room and cry violently and sleep. I always stuck food through the crack, but he rarely ate it. I shuddered at the thought of having to go through that torture again.

"I'm sorry and I know that probably doesn't mean a lot, but I am, honestly. I never realized—"

"Yeah, most people wouldn't guess it," I cut her off. "I've always wondered why and I've come down to either my dashing good looks, my wicked charm, my exquisite knowledge, or my mysterious personality. What do you think?" I immediately tried to lighten the mood when I took one look at Amber's tear stained, splotchy face. She laughed, and I must admit, her laugh was like a thousand beautiful baby birds all singing for the first time.

"Hm," she put her hand to her chin and pursed her lips, pretending to think. "I'm going to have to go with all of them."

The left corner of my mouth suddenly turned upward and I was flashing her my famous half smile.

"Amber, listen," I said seriously now. "I know you think Nina and Fabian are meant to be together and I'm cool with that," I muttered through gritted teeth. "but they might not need to be together _right now_, you know? They might need a break and date other people and I think, no I _know_, that I can make Nina the happiest that she will ever be. So with that being said, would you be ever so kind as to give me a chance with Nina?" I was much taller than Amber, I noticed. I had to bend down so low my back started aching just to be able to look into her eyes.

"Yes, I will," she finally agreed after much lying and persuading, not that I felt very good about. A wide grin spread across my face as I looked at her and felt happiness swell inside of. I just got the best friend of the girl that I was in love with to give me her blessing. "But—" Amber put a firm hand on my arm, making me look back down at her swiftly. "I swear if you hurt her in _any_ way, at all, I will make your life a living hell. If you even let the littlest thing happen to her that shouldn't happen, the best thing that could happen to you is that your head would be on a stick."

I gulped, feeling my face heat up from the look of pure seriousness Amber was throwing me, but nodded in agreement.

"I would never—" I began.

"That's what Fabian said, but look what happened," Amber cut me off with a glowering look.

"I've been meaning to ask… what did happen with them?" I desperately wanted to change the subject so Amber would stop giving me the surliest look she could possibly manage.

"Joy," Amber spat, her eyes narrowing in hatred. My heart dropped to my stomach. I had agreed to go on a date with Joy. I knew that that had been the worst mistake that I had possibly made in the last twenty-four hours, but now it seemed like a colossal mass of mistake on my part.

"Wha—what did she do?" my voice rose an octave. I awaited Amber's response with my heart hammering against my ribs.

"Let's just say that she doesn't care if you are in a relationship, like someone, or anything and will do everything in her power to get what she wants. In this case, it had been Fabian," Amber's voice was slowly gaining more and more venom with each word she spoke. "Over the summer before Nina stayed in America, Fabian and Joy were _always _hanging out. Their parents are best friends too, so they didn't really have a choice on whether or not they saw each other. They were always at one another's house and since they are both only child's and good friends it wasn't really a bother. Long story short, Joy made the move on Fabian and he liked it. Fabian broke up with Nina over the phone and she called me in tears, having utterly no idea why he did it. So, naturally, I stormed to his house, gave him a good slap, and started yelling at him and asking him why he did it. He didn't answer, but just pulled Joy from out behind me and put his arm around her. I was in shock so I gave them both a good slap and told Nina what happened. Telling her that was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. I flew over to America immediately and spent the next couple of weeks with her before I had to leave. I was very worried about her coming back the next year and seeing them together, but she never showed up. I figured she might be a couple weeks late, but she never turned up. I called and texted, but she never returned them. After a while, school became too much and I couldn't communicate with her except the occasional text from which I got no response. But now here we are, Joy dating Jerome and Fabian left alone basking in his own stupid mistakes," Amber finished. I tried to soak the whole recounting of the story, but Amber had been talking as fast as lighting.

"He's… he's a douchebag," I sputtered, my anger almost to a boiling point.

Amber laughed once more, her head thrown back and her silky, white blond hair falling down her shoulders.

"Yeah, he is. Joy actually broke up with him for Jerome and they seem pretty happy, in my opinion at least," Amber stated, more to herself than to me. Suddenly, I was filled with guilt. I needed to get out of this date.

"You know, Jerome and Joy broke up," I told Amber after a few seconds.

"Really? That's interesting," she muttered, looking down at the ground in thought. "Where did you hear that?"

"Well, Joy and I were talking this morning—" I flinched at Amber's sharp gaze now penetrating into mine. "She seduced me and I felt bad for her and said yes to a date!" I finally let the words fly out of my mouth, the guilt instantly becoming even thicker. Amber's clenched jaw and hateful expression didn't help at all.

"I was on my way to cancel it after this was done, but we've been talking…" I trailed off, looking at Amber's face. She clearly didn't want to hear anything else I had to do.

"She won't care if you cancel or not, she will still go for you, Colton. Did you even hear anything I just said?" Amber yelled, her ears now red.

"Yes and I'm sorry! I didn't know before you told me!" I retorted, angry at myself for being so stupid. "Look, Amber, I… I love Nina. I've only known her for a few days, but I do, honest. Everything about her is perfect and every day I ache to be able to tell her that. You don't know what this feels like; it's torture but also the most amazing feeling in the world. You feel like you're flying, but then once I remember that she doesn't even realize that I am utterly in love with her, I feel like my wings are ripped off of me and I can't fly anymore. That's why I need her to know that I love everything about her. The way her eyes twinkle when she smiles, how her eyebrows crease when she's worried, and just everything about her," everything I had ever felt spilled out of me. I tensed up at the thought of Amber now knowing, but then I realized that it didn't matter because Nina would never get associated with me if Joy is around me. I looked up at Amber's face; she looked like she was in a deep debate with herself.

"Well, I'm going upstairs. Nice talking to you," I sighed and turned.

Once again, I was halfway out of the door when I heard Amber's voice. It was almost inaudible, but my heart leapt up at the three words that she spoke.

"Go get her."

* * *

Having the best friend on your side was always the best possible thing that could happen to a guy in love with a girl. The rest of that afternoon was a blur as I caught up on the pounds of homework they had assigned us. Being cooped up in that stuffy room would've dampened my mood greatly, but not after what happened with Nina. That kiss is everything I could've imagined and more.

The homework I had been assigned was taking a toll on me. In America, it was so easy. I had to take five basic courses: British Government, Trigonometry, Physics, Economics, and Calculus. I then had to choose three electives to take which were Egyptian Mythology, Journalism, and Athletics was the last period of the day. These courses switched over days. For example, today, Monday, I was supposed to go British Government first, then Trigonometry, next Physics, fourth was Economics, fifth was Mythology, sixth was Journalism, and finally last was Athletics. Tomorrow, Tuesday, my schedule was supposed to be first Calculus, British Government, Physics, Economics, Journalism, then Athletics. Some days were shorter than others. In America, this would be considered different and weird because we didn't get to pick and choose our classes; they were given to us. I liked this much better.

The silent room was giving me a headache as my eyes started to blur on the numbers I was trying to read. I flung my chair backward and didn't even flinch at the loud scrap it made against the solid floor as I raced down the attic stairs and into the second floor. I continued on my way, feeling perfectly normal until a sudden cold washed over me. My vision suddenly blurred, the lights in the room were washed into a sort of mist as I felt myself leave my own body. It felt like my I was in a cold, metal box that kept getting smaller and smaller. I couldn't move, or barely breathe. My eyesight was shot. The sensation of moving at the speed of lightening was making my head spin. I couldn't focus… my mind wandered… lights flashed… all my senses were tingling.

My knees buckled out from under me. I collapsed onto the hard ground, getting a face full of dirt. I sputtered, my lungs contracting. I clutched my chest and heaved myself to my knees, looking around the dimly lit room that I had somehow gotten to. I finally got my breath under control and started to survey the area. I couldn't do much though; I could barely go a couple of feet before the hairs on the back of my neck stood and my stomach churned. I took that as a sign and didn't venture farther than that.

"Stop where you are," a voice ordered out from the darkness in front of me. I immediately froze, the panic that was slowly rising now skyrocketing up. "At least he knows when someone has authority over him," I heard a second voice murmur beside the first one.

"Declare who you are, newcomer," the first voice seemed to ignore that the second one had even said anything at all. The first one was obviously the boss.

"Not before you do," my voice somehow found itself as I stood solemnly on the outside, but my insides were in turmoil. I was drenched in sweat. I could feel it dripping down my neck and the journey down to wherever I was didn't help at all.

"Clever one we have here," the second voice once again piped up and the first person didn't even acknowledge them.

"Yet stupid," that stung.

"Declare your business in the Field, specially the Anubis Tribe," I was totally and utterly confused. What field? It didn't look like I was standing in a field at all.

"I don't know," I said honestly. I had no idea what I was doing here or how I got here.

"Liar!" the first voice screamed immediately. "How did you get here? Why are you here? Where did you come from?" the questions he, I had now realized that it was indeed a male, was throwing at me made my brain even more frazzled than it already was.

"I don't know, I already told you. I don't know what the Field is or what the Anubis Tribe is. Is Anubis your master or something?" I was searching for answers. This was getting weird.

"But of course. We are his loyal followers," the first voice replied.

"But what do you do for him?" I inquired, stepping forward in eagerness.

"We decide if the newcomers are worthy enough to meet with him and give themselves to him. After death, he is your only chance." My eyes widened in shock and my lips parted slightly.

"But I'm not dead," I whispered, more to myself than to the mysterious voices.

All around me, laughter erupted. I whirled around and heard chilling laughs that were mocking me.

"Oh, dear," I heard the first voice, trying to speak but only laughter came out. "If you have appeared here, then you are dead, my dear boy." Confusion washed over all my nerves and mind. How was I dead? I was walking down stairs when I appeared here. This didn't make any sense.

"But… Nina," all I could think about was her. I never kissed her pink, bow shaped lips. I never got to see that smile as the last thing I saw. I will never get to stare into her eyes again and feel like if I just dug past the walls, I could find out and protect every single secret within her.

"Oh, you're girlfriend, I suppose?" the first voice said, still choking with small fits of laughter, but they had suppressed considerably.

"No, I just…" I trailed off, not knowing how to explain my unexplainable love to a man with a voice on the other side of a black curtain that kept me separated from all of them.

"You were just in love with her? Oh, poor boy. Come along now everyone, let's all pity the small boy who has a schoolboy crush on a girl that's living. It's okay, after a while you won't even remember what she looks like, so you'll lose all the love that you once had for her. Or you might die, again, from it—"

"Silence," a new voice boomed over all of the others. Immediately, the first voice fell silent.

"I—I'm sorry, sir—"

"I said silence. That does include you, Purdue, or do you feel as if you are superior to the rest of us, including me? Would you like to battle for the upmost superior position or do you wish for me to not have to hurt you and you lose every shred of dignity you have in that airhead of yours?" Purdue didn't even make so much as a squeak.

"Now, does anyone else have a comment they would wish to inform the rest of us with?" I couldn't even hear a rustle of movement or the slight intakes of breath.

"Good, that's what I had hoped for," I had been very much mistaken about Purdue being in charge. This man, this god it felt like, was the actual boss. "Alright, now I think that you are Colton Scott, am I correct?" the man had still not budged from the shadows that were concealing his identity.

"You're right," my voice was surprisingly firm and solid, no shaking.

"As I had thought. Now, I feel that if you have enough self control to not want to gouge Purdue's eyes from his sockets, then I feel you are good enough to be let into my Tribe," the voice was talking very quickly. I couldn't understand it all at once.

"Wait…" I muttered, trying to take in everything he was trying to tell me.

"Yes?" he stopped speaking. I looked at his figure in mild interest.

"I'm not dead, though," I said slowly.

"Well, of course not. But you will be soon," his voice portrayed a look of incredulousness.

"How would you know that?" I retorted, the shock of the situation finally residing and anger taking its place in my veins.

The shadow of his figure suddenly started to become lighter and get closer to me.

I gaped at him once he had stepped into the full light. Basking in his glory, he had ruffled midnight black hair that curved across his forehead. He had mysterious green eyes that complimented his face nicely. His face was like a circle, but his jawline was very prominent. His face was one not of amusement, but of lines of seriousness etched into his skin from there was no telling how long. I could now understand everything about him perfectly. It all made sense what he was trying to tell me.

"Because you have _my _mark on your arm, Colton."

* * *

**So that's it! I honestly have no idea when I'll have time to write another chapter but I'll try as hard as I can! Love you guys!**

**Reviews:**

**divergentfan:**** Yes, I'll try!**

**Love you guys! Please read, review, favorite, ****anything! **

**-LoverOfBooks00**


End file.
